


Dirty

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Skye watched as her boyfriend pushed up the sleeves of his black Henley before placing their dirty dinner plates into the sink full of soapy water. “Why don't you leave those until the morning?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set some time in the future and was inspired by the following prompt from [OTP Prompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/):
> 
> **_Imagine your OTP doing domestic things like dishes or laundry_**.
> 
> * * *

Skye watched as her boyfriend pushed up the sleeves of his black Henley before placing their dirty dinner plates into the sink full of soapy water. “Why don't you leave those until the morning?”

“I'd rather do them now.”

“Really? 'Cause, you know, I'd rather do you now.”

Ward laughed. Turning his head, he glanced back at her and flashed her a smirk. “Surely you can wait ten minutes.”

She shook her head. “Nope,” she replied, placing extra emphasis on the 'p' so it popped. “You're lucky I didn't jump you during dinner.”

He contemplated leaving them but he hated leaving dirty dishes in the sink overnight. “Skye—”

“Pretty please,” she said, pouting. Closing the distance between them, Skye slid her hands beneath his shirt and lightly ran her fingernails up and down his six-pack. “If you leave them I'll do them first thing in the morning.”

Her gentle, familiar touch was his undoing. “Dammit,” he mumbled under his breath. Banding his arms around her waist, he ducked his head and nuzzled his nose against hers. “One of these days that sexy little pout isn't going to work on me anymore.”

“Hm, we'll see about that.” She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and grazed it with her teeth. She gasped when, a second later, he slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her hard. 

A shriek tore from her throat when she felt his wet hands on her face. “Grant!”

“That's what you get for distracting me, babe.”

She swatted his chest but before she could take a step back he pulled her flush against him. “You promise you'll do the dishes in the morning?”

“Uh huh...”

Ward watched her teeth sink into her bottom lip and he couldn't resist doing it for her, tugging on the plump flesh. “C'mon then, let's go to bed.” Threading his fingers through the silky strands of her honey-brown hair, he leaned in so that his mouth was right by her ear. “Those dishes could use a good soaking. I mean, they're pretty dirty...” The corners of his mouth curled up into a half-smile as he felt her body tremble against him. 

“Ward…” She couldn't help moaning as all manner of different scenarios involving the word ‘dirty’ flitted through her mind.

Hearing her say his name like that was all it took. His lips fused with hers and he kissed her slow and deep, his tongue playfully dueling with hers as his hands roamed all over her body. Gripping her hips, he easily lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as her own hands came up to cup his stubbly cheeks between her palms. 

Seeing him headed for their bedroom, she whispered, “Bathroom” into his ear. 

“Huh? Why?” he asked, pausing in his movement. 

“I’m thinking maybe you need a good soaking, too, dirty boy.”

Ward grinned back at her. “You know, I think you might just be right.”

_Fin_


End file.
